


Ardyn Headcanons

by SeachelleMermaid



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Headcanon lists from tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: Headcanons from Tumblr for Ardyn x Reader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saved from Tumblr, some are short.

Reader is afraid of storms

\- Ardyn walks into the bedroom to find you curled up under a bunch of pillows, tears in your eyes.

\- “My dear, something troubles you?”

\- “T-The storm…”

\- He had no idea you were afraid of storms but then again, everyone had a fear of something.

\- He smirks and walks over to the bed and sits beside of you, placing a hand on your back. You jump at his touch but quickly lean back into it with a relieved sigh.

\- “You are always so adorable. It puts me in the best of moods.” He says as he strokes your hair, “I can assure you, there is nothing to fear. I am with you.”

\- Eventually you squiggle out from underneath the mountain of pillows and lay your head on his lap.

\- A smile appears on his face when you slowly start to relax and fall asleep as he continues to run his fingers through your hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Ardyn Defending Reader Headcanons

\- These guys were actually slut shaming you because of an incident a few months earlier. It was an incident where you were not willing at all. It wasn’t your fault. But this group of guys seemed determined to out you as a slut to all of Eos.

\- You couldn’t escape, they had you cornered in one of Lestalum’s many alleys. You tried to leave but they pushed you back. They made sure you heard everything they had to say.

\- You were struggling now to start sobbing. You dropped your bag and fell to your knees, unable to support yourself.

\- “I didn’t want it… I just want to be left alone…”

\- “The way you were dressed, you were practically begging for it, you stupid whore.”

\- A new voice came from behind the guys, “Weeell, well, well…. How rude for you to assume such a thing, considering you were the ones that drugged the poor girl.”

\- You looked up to see a man with wine colored hair smirking at the boys in front of you.

\- “It would be a shame… For karma to find such handsome children such as yourselves so soon.” His voice deepened, “I’d watch my back very closely… As well as my front, if I were you four.”

\- The guys looked horrified.

\- “If I were you, I would apologize before karma decides on such a gory ending.”

\- Not only did they apologize, they helped you stand up and helped you gather the things that fell out of your bag when it was dropped.

\- You looked at the man after the group left you alone, “Thank you, sir. I’m so very grateful to you. No one has ever stood up for me before…”

\- “My dear, something tells me you will have better luck from here on out. Come, let me escort you to your destination."

\- That only led to him taking you out to dinner then several other dates. He always bought you expensive gifts and treated you like a queen. You truly loved him for who and what he was. In return, he protected and watched over you. You’re happiness was everything.


End file.
